percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Tiana Jackson
Are you gonna continue her story? Sparrowsong 23:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Child's Play if finished... Do you want me to make a sequel? TATN / Thalia! 23:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why not. Sparrowsong 23:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll start it after I'm done creating these articles. You working on anything? TATN / Thalia! 23:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) No. Do you think there should be one more chapter of SITR? Sparrowsong 23:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah there should. I would love that! I'm working on Jane Roberts (Natalia's mum) and Belief, a new story. TATN / Thalia! 23:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm doing either the final chapter or the epilogue right now. Sparrowsong 23:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ':D YAY!!!! I am so excited! Jane's profile is sad DX TATN / Thalia! 00:00, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, how she died pregnant and all... Sparrowsong 00:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) The baby gets saved though! Y'know Dionysus's story? How his mum, Semele, died during the pregnancy? And how Zeus sewed Dionysus to his leg and he grew up? Yeah, that's what I'm thinking happens to the daughter! Plot twist that hardly makes sense! TATN / Thalia! 00:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, I like it! *Hugs Thalia* Yay for being pro-life! Sparrowsong 00:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I had to, I mean, I can't kill a baby. Even a fictional one. It's just too sad. TATN / Thalia! 00:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I know. The epilogue of SITR is very sad, too. It's partly from my listening to Hello by Evanescence, a song that reminds me of my dead grandma. Part of it is also inspired by PFT. Sparrowsong 00:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Hello reminds me of Autumn... She died just after my birthday... She had lung cancer... She was 13.... TATN / Thalia! 00:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) That is so sad. My grandma died of cancer, too. I'm so sorry about Autumn. Sparrowsong 00:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. Hello nearly makes me cry it though. I'm gonna write a Todderlynn songfic before I work on this kids sequel. TATN / Thalia! 00:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It does the same thing to me. I never knew it was possible to be so close to tears. What song are you using for the Todderlynn story? Sparrowsong 00:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm using the song Love Is War by... Vocaloid? But in English instead of Japanese. TATN / Thalia! 00:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll look it up. Sparrowsong 00:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Do it on Youtube. Say by Miku Hatsune though, that might come up better. And try to find the one by Rockleetist. It's the best. TATN / Thalia! 00:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I will. After I get the epilogue to SITR up. I'm almost crying writing it. Sparrowsong 00:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh no!!! It's amazing how well this song fits Todderlynn... What's going on in SITR? TATN / Thalia! 00:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) The epilogue is Miranda's thoughts on losing her brother. It's up now. Sparrowsong 00:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) QQ You brought tears to my eyes. I love the ending. It was touching, really. I loved the story from the beginning. TATN / Thalia! 00:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm crying right now. The last sentence of PFT made me cry, too. Sparrowsong 00:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) What was it again? I forget my own line XD I fail. TATN / Thalia! 00:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) "The event was left in the past, hanging over my head and taunting me for the rest of my life." --Sparrowsong 00:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ever read the Creepypasta Guts? It's in the long section. I got it from there. It's really long and disgusting an made me feel like puking but that's where I got the line. TATN / Thalia! 00:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll look it up right now. Sparrowsong 00:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It asks you to hold your breath in the beginning. I suggest not. It's way too long. Especially if you read slow the day your dyslexia is acting up XD TATN / Thalia! 00:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) The candlestick part made me so sick. Sparrowsong 00:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I know that was just... Ew. TATN / Thalia! 00:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I actually squirmed. Ooh, the Todderlynn's up!! Sparrowsong 00:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Same. I actually squirmed and fake-gagged. It has meaning though. You'll like it. TATN / Thalia! 01:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC)